Comfort Me
by LokyCry
Summary: Sasuke, nama anak berambur raven itu, berjalan ke arah bocah kyuubi yang sedang menangis menahan luka."Ayo kita berteman, dobe…". Bad Summary. Warning: OOC, Typo, BL, Sho-ai. Don't Like, Don't Read. RnR?


**Disclaimer : selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, BL (sho-ai)**

**Pairing : entahlah, mungkin SasuNaru atau NaruSasu terserah reader *di gampar* ^^**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort Me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Teman-<strong>

Anak laki-laki berambut raven itu hanya memandang lurus ke bocah kyuubi yang berdiri di luar taman. Matanya onyx nya tidak bisa berpaling dari setiap gerakan yang dilakukan tubuh mungil itu. Tangan kecil yang mengepal kesal, mata biru yang menutup rapat-rapat dengan beberapa tetesan air mata, juga bibir yang bergemelutuk menahan marah. Dia sadar untuk siapa umpatan-umpatan penduduk itu ditujukan, dia juga sadar kenapa bocah pirang itu terus menerus di lempari sampah oleh orang-orang desa.

Dia sadar itu… tetapi anak berambut raven hanya diam memandang adegan itu dalam diam. Seperti sebuah film hitam-putih, tanpa dialog dan suara. Hanya gerakan bisu yang yang terus berputar di setiap adegannya.

Sasuke, nama anak berambur raven itu, berjalan ke arah bocah kyuubi yang sedang menangis menahan luka.

.

"Ayo kita berteman, dobe…" Itu bukan permintaan, itu perintah yang harus dituruti oleh anak laki-laki bermata sapphire yang kini memandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

Teman, sebuah kata yang dinantikan oleh Sang bocah kyuubi yang kini tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**-Fan's Girl-**

Naruto selalu terusik ketika para cewek mengerubungi Sasuke dengan teriakan-teriaka genit dan manja. Dia merasa seperti diabaikan ketika Sasuke sibuk mengurusi fan's girlnya.

Seperti hari ini, beberapa cewek-cewek mengejar Sasuke untuk menyerahkan cokelat dan beberapa hadiah untuk sang Uchiha muda. Naruto berusaha menghindar dari fan's girlnya Sasuke ketika sebuah tangan menariknya kemudian menjatuhkannya dalam pelukan yang hangat membuat fan's girl Sasuke tersentak kaget. Sang Uchiha membuka suara.

"Aku dan Naruto berpacaran, jadi jangan menggangguku lagi." Sebuah ultimatum dari seorang keturunan Uchiha yang membuat beberapa fan's girlnya patah hati dan wajah Naruto merona merah.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, tidak ada teriakan genit ataupun manja dari cewek-cewek yang mengejar Sasuke, tetapi beberapa gerombolan cowok mulai menebarkan pesona pada Sang Uchiha muda itu, Naruto lagi-lagi menghela napas berat.

.

.

.

.

**-Rival-**

Naruto selalu berteriak dia lah yang terkuat di Konoha, membuat cewek berambut pink yang selalu naik darah ini mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk membungkam Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap tingkah cowok berambut pirang itu dengan dingin, tidak ada ekspresi atau pun kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya, hanya sebuah seringai yang sangat di mengerti Naruto.

.

"Teme, ayo kita bertarung!"

.

.

.

.

**-Pertarungan-**

Naruto selalu manantang sang Uchiha bungsu untuk berkelahi dalam hal apa pun, berusaha memperlihatkan eksistensinya bahwa dia juga bisa menandingi cowok raven yang selalu dipanggilnya 'teme' ini.

Entah karena dia memang lemah atau pemuda raven ini yang terlalu kuat hingga membuat Naruto hilang kesadaran dan terbuai dalam gerakan erotis Sang Uchiha. Satu memberi dan mendominasi, satu menerima dan meminta.

Yang Naruto tahu saat ini, adalah dia mengatakan dirinya menyerah dengan wajah merona dan tangan yang terus memegang erat selimut karena perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke membisikan sebuah kalimat di telinga Naruto.

.

"Aku selalu menang dalam hal ini, Dobe.."

.

.

.

.

**-Misi-**

Tsunade selalu jengah yang melihat Naruto meminta misi yang bukan ukuran dari tingkatannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan terpaksa sang Hokage memberikan sebuah misi yang menurutnya terlalu berbahaya bagi ninja pemula seperti Naruto disebabkan karena rengekan dari cowok pirang ini terus-menerus.

.

Naruto tidak pernah menyadari bahaya sekejam apa yang menantinya di luar sana. Dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa misi ini harus melibatkan darah dan perasaan, yang diketahuinya hanyalah dia melihat beberapa puluh jarum dari Haku menembus dan menancap di tubuh sang Uchiha yang berusaha melindunginya.

"Sa…suke…" Sebuah nama keluar dari mulut Naruto yang tercekat.

Sebuah nama yang menampilkan keegoisannya dan kesombongannya untuk memilih misi ini.

Kemudian Sasuke jatuh di pelukan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**-Doa-**

Naruto duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke yang kini terbaring di rumah sakit, tangannya saling menangkup untuk berdoa. Mata biru saphirenya tertutup rapat menahan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Doa yang ditujukannya bukan untuk ayah dan ibunya di surga, ataupun untuk cita-citanya menjadi hokage. Naruto hanya berdoa untuk kesembuhan sang Uchiha yang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa selang oksigen dan alat bantu pernapasan lainnya.

Seperti sebuah kaset rusak yang terus menerus di putar tanpa henti, bibir Naruto juga merapalkan doa sejak dua hari yang lalu tanpa henti.

Ketika mata Sasuke terbuka, dia dapat mengetahui bahwa doanya terkabul, walaupun untuk itu dia harus menunggu selama satu bulan untuk kesembuhan cowok berambut raven ini.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih menangis disisinya.

.

"Dobe, bibirmu kering, tubuhmu lebih kurus daripada aku. Kau juga sakit?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto bersyukur karena selama satu bulan ini dia terus menerus berdoa tanpa henti, demi mendengar kata-kata sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

**-Perpisahan-**

Naruto selalu mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke saat masih anak-anak dulu.

Dia ingat tingkah arogan Sasuke saat mengajaknya berkenalan dulu, dia ingat saat Sasuke tanpa sengaja menjatuhkannya dari ayunan yang membuatnya menangis meraung-raung, dan dia juga ingat saat pertama kali Sasuke menembaknya menjadi pacarnya dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia ingat semua hal tentang Sasuke.

Memutar kembali memori itu membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengistirahatkan dirinya di bangku taman. Matanya menatap sekeliling taman berusaha memperlihatkan lagi kenangan masa kecilnya bersama sang Uchiha yang kini telah menjadi missing-nin.

.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi, ada misi baru." Suara Sakura membuyarkan kenangannya. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlari mengejar Sakura, Sai dan Kakashi yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Dan Naruto tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**-Team-**

Sasuke tidak suka bekerja dalam sebuah team, itu mengingatkannya pada Naruto, Sakura dan kakashi. Karena itu dirinya tidak terlalu peduli pada Karin yang terus mengekornya kemanapun dia pergi, atau Suigetsu yang mengatakan bahwa akan patuh dan loyal pada Sasuke, dan Jugo yang akan mengabdi padanya.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan itu, tetapi begitu melihat mereka berusaha mati-matian menjaga Sasuke dari musuh, Sang Uchiha menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini tidak dimengertinya.

Bahwa mereka menganggap Sasuke adalah teman.

Hanya sebuah kata yang dapat diartikan sebagai ikatan antara dua orang atau lebih yang saling menjaga, seperti ikatan yang pernah dimiliki oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Ikatan yang berujung menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

Sasuke meringis, kemudian berusaha menutup hatinya lagi.

Dia tidak butuh teman, tidak untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

**-Hokage-**

Hokage adalah singgasana yang selalu dinantikan oleh Naruto. Dia berusaha keras untuk menjadi kuat agar bisa meneruskan kekuasaan ayahnya yang pernah menjadi Hokage. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menikmati singgasana ini dengan nyaman. Dokumen ditangannya memperlihatkan sepak terjang Sasuke yang telah menjadi missing-nin.

Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lengannya, matanya beralih menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan matahari yang saat itu mulai meredup dan digantikan oleh sinar bulan yang pucat.

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto tertidur dengan mata yang sembab karena menangis. Secarik kertas di atas meja kerjanya membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening. Sebaris tulisan yang sangat dikenal Naruto terpampang di atas kertas putih itu.

.

**Aku akan pulang, Dobe**

Sebuah tulisan yang sangat dikenal Naruto. Sebuah tulisan yang tidak dapat menggambarkan kesenangannya.

Sasuke akan pulang!

.

.

.

.

**-Hukuman-**

Sebagai seorang hokage, Naruto sudah mengerti akan tugasnya. Memutuskan hukuman adalah satu hal yang harus dikerjakan Naruto sebagai pembuat peraturan di desa ini. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bila menghukum seseorang juga berarti menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu, seperti sebuah fatamorgana di mata Naruto yang terbelalak ngeri.

Sebuah fatamorgana yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihat oleh mata sapphire miliknya.

.

Naruto memejamkan mata dengan erat, bibirnya terkatup rapat, tangannya mengepal erat membuat jari-jarinya kesakitan.

Naruto tau ini pasti sebuah ilusi yang diciptakan otak busuknya, Naruto tau ini hanyalah imajinasi terburuk dari pikirannya dan Naruto tau ini adalah sebuah fatamorgana yang tidak ada artinya. Tapi, Naruto tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ini adalah nyata.

.

Sebuah kenyataan yang diterima Naruto ketika melihat jasad Sasuke dibawa kehadapannya.

Sebuah kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak dapat di tolak oleh Naruto ketika tangannya menyentuh sang Uchiha yang tidak lagi memiliki denyut nadi.

Sebuah kenyataan yang membuat Naruto tidak dapat berbicara ketika wajah Sasuke tersenyum damai dalam kematiannya.

Sebuah kenyataan yang membuat Naruto berteriak pada Tuhan atas kematian satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan akan pulang untuk dirinya.

.

Ya, Sasuke telah pulang kepada Naruto. Hanya saja dengan tubuh tanpa jiwa.

.

.

Sasuke sudah menepati janjinya.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Waahhh maaf, kali ini datang dari otak saya yang entah kenapa jadi melow seperti ini... <strong>

**berusaha bikin fic yang romance and fluff tapi sepertinya gagal *pundung di pojokan*T_T**

**Gimana kalo ending Naruto kayak gini ya? kayaknya bagus juga *dihajar massa***

**Abisnya, kalau mereka bertempur pasti Sasuke dan Naruto bakal sama-sama mati, mending satu aja yang mati... *Di chidori Sasuke***

**RnR Plis... ^O^  
><strong>


End file.
